The 500
The 500 was an event that was part of Real Racing 3.2. The 500 allowed the players to win the Aston Martin Vantage GTE for free if they successfully could complete all of the stages given over a ten day course. Stage 1 The first stage (Focus) introduces the player to The 500. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage are rewarded with 5 . For tips and advice on stage 01, See this Forum:Tips for Stage 01 Stage 2 Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (The First Test) are rewarded with R$ 5,000 and 5 . Through out the second challenge, players will have an increase in both top speed and acceleration that will make the car running faster than as per usual. For tips and advice on stage 02, See this Forum:Tips for Stage 02 Stage 3 Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the Third stage (Inspiration) are rewarded with R$ 10,000 and 5 . In the first goal where players will have to complete three laps around Hockenheimring, traction control and brake assists are disabled. In the third goal, players will have to drive against Lexus IS 350 F Sport (2014), where this Aston Martin has to complete 7 laps before any opponents reach 5, including avoid damage For tips and advice on stage 03, See this Forum:Tips for Stage 03 Stage 4 Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (Steady She Goes) are rewarded with R$ 15,000 and 5 . In this stage, the players car is configured with a set-up which improves the performance of the car. All goals take place on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 04, See this Forum:Tips for Stage 04 Stage 5 The Fifth stage is held in Australia. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (Down Under) are rewarded with 10 . For tips and advice on stage 05, See this Forum:Tips for Stage 05 Stage 6 The Sixth stage is held in Suzuka, Japan. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (Tight Turns) are rewarded with R$ 20,000 and 10 . For tips and advice on stage 06, See this Forum:Tips for Stage 06 Stage 7 The seventh stage is held in Indianapolis and Laguna Seca, USA. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (Indy Gala) are rewarded with 10 . For tips and advice on stage 07, See this Forum:Tips for Stage 07 Stage 8 The eighth stage is held at the Circuit de Catalunya, Spain. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the eighth stage (Aggression) are rewarded with R$ 25,000 and 15 . Through out most parts of the stage, the player's car is configured with a set-up which improves the performance of the car except for the last events where all upgrades have been tuned down. For tips and advice on stage 08, See this Forum:Tips for Stage 08 Stage 9 Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the ninth stage (Regrouping) are rewarded with 15 . In Monza, the car is setup which improves the performance of the car. For tips and advice on stage 09, See this Forum:Tips for Stage 09 Stage 10 The tenth stage is held at the Circuit des 24 Heures (Le Mans), France. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the tenth stage (All or Nothing) are rewarded with the Aston Martin Vantage GTE worth 720 and the Masters of Speed series is automatically unlocked in the Legend Series. The car is set up which improves the performance of the car. For tips and advice on stage 10, See this Forum: Tips for Stage 10 'Completion Rewards' Start / End Strategy This event is 10 stages x 24 hours each. The first stage will start the time you start it, the last stage will end 10 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is straight forward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if you don't complete stage 01 the first day, you can continue the following day. The next stage 02 , will unlock at midnight the following day, stage 03 the following day at midnight and so on , until stage 10, this will unlock at midnight 10 day later, but stage 10 will not complete until 240 hours have elapsed. For example: View the first column of the reckoner below, if Start Thu @ 7:30 PM the event will end 11 days later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM This will give Saturday and Sunday to complete stage 10. You need to choose the best time for you to start The 500 event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! The 7:30 PM, time above is an example, this will give 41.5 hours to complete stage 10. You could start any time of the day, you could start as soon as stage 01 is unlocked at midnight, say you start at 00:01, you will have 24 hour + 1 minute to complete day 10, or if you are a night owl, you could start stage 01 @ 23:30 and have 47.5 hours! It's your choice. Useful Links Here are some useful links for navigating this site: * Races and Price * Race Series * List of all cars (fully upgraded) * How to add event data using the Challenge Template * Time Shifted Multiplayer Category:Events Category:Aston Martin Category:The 500